


The Simple Things

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Move Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: Draco Malfoy lives in a world where everything is extravagant and over-the-top. You come from a world that cherishes the simple things. Can your worlds successfully combine to let your love flourish?





	

The term “opposites attract” was the pure definition of your relationship. You came from the low-class world, where money was everything. He came from the world of high incomes, where money felt like nothing. It was just there, as expected. Draco didn’t mind your simpleness, but actually cherished it. To him, you were exotic. And through circumstances many deemed impossible, the 2 of you had fallen in love. 

 

It was no surprise that Draco would always plan extravagant dates. You would always find yourself at an elegant ball, with the richest of foods, in foreign countries. It was always so  **_much._ ** You didn’t mind, truly, since this was his world. But, you craved for the simple life you always knew. Which led up to today, where  you would plan the date. 

 

“But y/n!” he whimpered, “That’s my job!” “Just trust me, please?” you replied, pouting right back at him. With a sigh as his only answer, you grinned and kissed him quickly, assuring that it would be great, and that he would enjoy it. Then you rushed off to plan for the evening. 

 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everything was set: the lights were dim, popcorn was popped, pillows fluffed, and the movie was picked. The perfect recipe for a cuddly romantic film night. There was a knock on the door, and Draco greeted you with a light kiss, and whipped out a hidden bouquet of your favorite flowers. With a smile, you dragged him in so he could see what he was in for.

 

With a raised eyebrow, he pondered “You’d rather just watch a movie instead of go to a ball or carriage ride?” You sighed, not surprised this argument had arrived. “I love the parties and your elaborate dates. But, I love the simple things too. That’s what  **_I_ ** grew up with. Can you just give it a chance?”

 

Sensing how much this meant to you, he set down the flowers and scooped you up, carrying you to the nest of pillows and blankets. You turned on the movie, and settled onto his lap. But you soon forgot about the movie, and were distracted by his tight embrace. The smell of his cologne soothed you, and you eventually fell asleep against his chest, a smile shaping your lips.

 

Draco buried his face in your hair as you slumbered, wondering why this meant so much to you. But then it hit him like a slap from a wet towel. The 2 of you hadn’t cuddled like this and just enjoyed one another at all as a couple. He had whisked you guys to parties and such, without leaving any time to relax and just hold each other. He finally understood why you liked these simple things.

 

With a gentle squeeze, he promised that your dates would have more moments like this. And you only smiled back in agreement, happy your opposite worlds could blend together.


End file.
